clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Polar Forest
Polar Forest is a large forest in the outskirts of Pengu Town, Trans-Antarctica. It is once said that the mysterious Polar Bears live here. No one really knows the truth. Only few penguins went in there (see "Who Entered"). It is not an uncharted state, though. Background No one really knows how it came about. It was only until 1959, during the Colonial Antarctica era, when the Normal Penguins and Adelie Penguins tribes found a bunch of snow-covered trees. No one dared to enter, though. They just stood there, thinking of what tresaures lies within the forest. Later, around 1961, Bezul Mostafique entered the forest. He only stopped at the what is now known as the First Mark when police found him. No one else dared to enter. Three seperate cases about dissapearings of penguins who entered the Polar Forest all went unsolved. Around 1980, an expedition team went inside the forest. Only 4 out of 5 emereged. The last one was found in the 1990s in the forest. He was still alive, though, as he built a tent and rested there for days. In the 1990s, several Diana clones entered the forest and never emerged. In those years, trees were also cut down to produce timber, and the forest's space detiorated most during that decade. When it came to the 21st century, Barkjon entered the forest. He came out alive and told magnificant stories. It was still not regarded uncharted though, as a project is currently undergoing (see below). Project Public Forest Project Public Forest is a project annouced by G in 2006 to open the forest to the public. First, they have to go thorough the forest to see if there is any danger. The marks will guide their way during their 12-day journey. Second, they plan the routes for which areas to go to and decorate them. Finnally, They will then request two guiding companies to be the penguins' tour guides to guide them through da forest. The project took some time to commence as they are finding penguins and companies to help. They also needed equipment for their journey during the first stage. They also had many other projects, so they delayed it till 2009. For those of you who wanna join the project, go here. You may also call the hotline, 62-44-536. Marks Marks are points of the Polar Forest to indicate how far you had gone. It is also to indicate danger levels, beauty and such in the forest. In total, there are twelve marks. Starting Point The Starting Point, or Mark Zero, Zeroth Mark and Where the triangle starts to swell, is not a mark, but the where the forest begins. Over here, the danger is quite low. It starts from the very start and lasts for about 1 kilometere. First Mark The First Mark, or Mark One, is the real starting point of the whole thing. The danger here is low, too. This is where the flowers bloom during the five-year period (special period)'s spring. The trees here are also quite deep. Second Mark The forest gets shady and you will start to lose your way. The danger is 7% (0.07), and no single flower blooms here. Towards the 500m point, there is a stall selling timber. The penguin there seems to be very poor. When you walked 700m from the start of the mark, two paths will appear. Both paths continue to have the same markings at the same spot. The Two Paths One path will lead to a small village, while the other path will lead to nowhere. A secret is that if you were in the second path, and after walking for 3 minutes, you will see a smaller path. Go to that path and it will guide you out. Continue going digonally and you will eventually reach Pingko. Who Entered? Emerged Out *Bezul Mostafique--1961 *Policemen-1961 *Expedition Team-1983 **5th Penguins-1992 *Barkjon--2004 Never Came Out *Tua Di Moura-1973 *Era Selia-1976 *Coco-1978 *Pipa-1984 *Diana Clones-1993 Inhabitats Resources See also * Link Category:Rooms Category:Lost things